


Fins And Sails

by corinnemaree



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinnemaree/pseuds/corinnemaree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen is a Navy Officer who stumbled overboard, Claire is the mermaid that rescued him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fall

Owen had never been overboard before. The fall down was painful, the pins and needles sticking into his skin like knives. Owen tried to stay afloat, but the waves were brutal, the need for air was causing a panic amongst his lungs. He tried so hard. And then he sank. It was easier for him to sink then to float. He remembered the search lights hovering over the surface, and then they went blank.

Owen awoke his eyes being blinded by the sun. He turned to stop the light, but his abrupt movement made the water move frantically. He looked around at himself, but he was on sand, he didn’t make the noise. He inspected what exactly happened. He must have washed up on shore. Everything was soaking wet but he felt fine. He did manage to cough up some water, but he understood that might happen.

But Owen thought he died. His clothes should have made him sink. Why didn’t he sink? He sat up, and the frantic movement in the water was made again. He looked around, and just saw the top of someone’s head. It was a woman, red hair and the greenest eyes he had ever seen. As he stared at her, she rose in the water, her face finally emerging from the water. She had a slender face, beautifully cutting cheekbones and a slightly upturned nose.

“Hey, what are you doing?” he called out, and she looked back at him curiously. She didn’t do much, simply floated in the water. She was a little way out, making Owen stand and he kicked off his boots.

“I rescued you.” she replied, her shoulders just passing out of the water.

“I was in the middle of the ocean. What were you doing out there?” Owen rolled up the bottom of his pants, and his sleeves. Owen walked out into the water, almost like it was ingrained in his bones. She moved away but Owen waded further into the water. Her hair was a strong copper red, longer as it spread into the water, covering up her chest.

“I live there.” she spoke softly. “I saw you sinking, and I…” Owen got closer to her, the strong urge to know her, to see her in her entirety, but it was clear she wasn’t just a normal person. “I rescued you.” The clear water, almost transparent, revealing an incredibly vibrant red tail that matched the copper of her hair. The scales shimmering as the light of day touched them.

“I think I’m hallucinating. You look like a mermaid.” Owen stepped back, the tail swirling to keep her above the water. And yet, she was still stunning as anything.

“I am.” she mentioned, a beautiful smile spreading across her lips. This couldn’t be real. She was too stunning and too breathtaking to be real. He had to be losing his mind. But she was just so beautiful, he didn’t care either way.

“Okay, so I’m dreaming.” he shrugged, and the woman rolled her eyes. She twirled her tail, flicking her fin up to the surface and splashing the cold water in Owen’s face. He felt a sudden rush of cold course through him. He was definitely not dreaming.

“Do you still think you’re dreaming?” she smirked, and bit her lip.

“Not so much.” Owen chuckled, and she giggled, her hand finding her lips. She was a vision of pure beauty. “What’s your name?” he asked, combing back the face on his face and letting go to his still drying hair.

“Claire.” she said, her eyes fixing with his. His chest got a little tighter as she looked at him. What made him so lucky to have her look at him that way?

“Owen.” he remembered he had to say. He gave a breathy chuckle as he was realising he didn’t die when he fell off that boat. And the woman in front of him was actually a mermaid. Mermaids were real. “You’re real.” he muttered aloud, and she looked at him, curiously. “I mean, I’m not dead, I’m alive and here and you’re real.” he smiled and she nodded simply. “I should get back to the shore so I can find food. I’m starving.” he mentioned. Owen began swimming back to the shore, with Claire swimming beside him on her back. She smirked at him until the water was finishing at the shore.

Owen’s clothes were even more saturated than what they were when he woke up. He huffed before shrugging out of the heavy shirt he wore. Owen was looking around to where he was. It seemed like it was an island, very small, but there also seemed to have more to look at when you walked further into the trees. Owen would have to going through it at a later time. Especially if he was stuck there for several days. He didn’t even know how long he would be there for.

The sand underneath his feet crumbled and he couldn’t help but love the sensation of it. He missed land a lot, especially when they were out at sea for a long time. Owen tried to drain as much water out of his shirt as possible. He took off his singlet next, draining the water from the garment. He heard a soft gasp behind him, and turned over his shoulder. Most of Claire’s head had ducked into the water, but her eyes were wide in shock. He didn’t understand it, but shrugged it off as he placed the two shirts over the side of a tree branch.

His pants were more difficult to get off. He stumbled out of them, managing to fall over as he tried to kicked them off. He heard Claire laugh at him for that. He finally got out of them and threw them over the tree branch. His boxers clung to him, but he thought it best to leave them on. When he turned around to find Claire, he only saw the last spray of water emerging from where Claire had once been. He gave a soft sigh before heading to the bank of the shore. There was a small bunch of rocks for a rock pool, but there was also a large slab of rock that he could lie down on and to help him dry for a few minutes.

He set himself down on the rock, letting the sun beat down onto his skin. He didn’t mind it, in fact, it was better than feeling cold. He let himself lie there for a few moments, feeling the heat on the rock and the radiating sun. Then, brisk water hitting against Owen’s face, and the faint sound of flesh hitting the rock face. Owen looked to his side, seeing an excited Claire and a few fish flapping up and down on the rock face.

“What is this?” he asked, the fish slowly stopping in their attempts to reach the water.

“Food.” she said cheerily. “You said you were hungry.” she remembered and Owen smiled at her. He nodded before awkwardly palming the fish. Claire laughed at him as he fumbled with the fish. Owen made a fire after explaining what a fire was to Claire, then began cooking the fish as the sun was going down for the day. He shared the cook fish with her, explaining different things and eventually wrapping himself back in his navy gear.

“You aren’t like other sailors.” she said as Owen pulled another fish bone out of his mouth. It was difficult to debone a fish when he was working with a things he found on a small island. He did, however, manage to start the fire on the rock face so he can talk with Claire. He thought it more polite to meet her instead of forcing her to the edge of sand. She told him she could get out of the water, but he didn’t want her to do that. She didn’t have to come onto land if she didn’t want to, so they compromised with the rock face.

“Well, I’m in the Navy. There’s a difference.” he dusted off his hands and licked the edge of his lips.

“But you’re a whole lot more handsome.” she mentioned and Owen turned to her. Not expecting her to say it. He gave a small chuckle.

“Thank you.” Owen smiled to himself. Just got complimented by a mermaid. Nice.

“You’re allowed to say nice things about me too.” she muttered, her hands rested on the rock. She leaned against her hands and Owen smirked, not expecting her to be so blunt about it. “I’m no siren, I’m not going to lure you to your death or something.” she mentioned and Owen gave another laugh, leaning down to be closer to her.

“Do you want me to say something nice about you?” he raised a brow, and she pursed her lips together, kicking up so her chest rose. Owen swallowed, trying to avoid looking at her chest. He was so tempted.

“I could give you a gift in return.” she bit the edge of her lip and Owen swallowed. He held a deep breath in before he let the words tumble out of his mouth.

“I think you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen and you make me never want to leave this island.” he admitted and she stared at him, a slow smile rolling onto her lips. She looked like she was going to say something, but Owen got up, taking a plank of wood with him to guide him back to the shore.

“Aren’t you going to ask for your gift?” she called after him. He smiled to himself.

“Just seeing you smile is good enough.” he mentioned over his shoulder. He looked back to her, noticing her wait there for a moment, until she disappeared into the waters once more.

Owen made a small bed out of leaves, but it was hard to find much warmth other than the small fire beside him. It burned for some time until it faded and sleep took him once more. He hoped he saw Claire tomorrow.


	2. A Kiss

Owen woke up with the sun beaming down on his face. He could finally feel the warmth radiating over his body. It would most likely result in a burnt face, but it was worth it. Owen stretched awake, looking out into the untainted horizon of water. Owen smiled out at the beautiful scene. If he were to be stuck on this island, he might as well enjoy the damn view. 

Owen walked to the shore, opened up his shirt, and sitting in the sand. He waited for the waves to come to him, cupping the water into his hands before splashing it onto his chest. After his heated chest was sufficiently cooled, he splashed it across his face.

Owen would love to see Claire that day. He had said nice things to her, but truth be told, he was really starting to like her. It was a day and he thought he might like her. It was stupid to think so, but there were so many things about her that made him have a constant smile on his face. He shook off the feeling. Why should he get so invested in her when she’s probably swam somewhere else.

“What happened to you, anyhow?” Claire asked suddenly. Owen looked up and Claire was right up in Owen’s face. She used her arms to stand upright on the sand, but her tail still whirled around in the water. Owen fell back, startled by her. Claire laughed loudly and let himself fall back onto the sand. He laughed, before sitting back up.

“I didn’t think I’d see you again.” he muttered, shaking his head, and combing back his hair. Claire flicked her tail up as a small smirk hitched at the edge of her lip.

“And not be able to watch you go mad on this island all by yourself? Oh, that’s a constant source of entertainment.” she bit her lip as she mocked him. Owen rolled his eyes and moved back to his sitting position. “So, what happened to you?” she asked, and

“Well…” he started, his knees hitching up, and his elbows resting on top of them. Owen began to recall that night.

 

_*~*~*_

 

_Owen was on night patrol, the outer perimeter was the easiest patrol, so he thanked himself for good behaviour that week. He took small steps, looking out into the water from time to time. He wasn’t paying much attention, a slow yawn emerging from lungs. Owen hadn’t been getting much sleep since coming aboard. It wasn’t like he couldn’t sleep on a boat, but it was like something always called to him at night._

_He walked along the boats side, absent from the calls of his other navy men. He gave a small wave before turning his attention back to ocean. It was always so beautiful at night, the crashing of the waves against the ship's’ side, the way that the stars always made the water look bluer. He smiled out onto the water, until there wasn’t just blue anymore, there was a strong vibrant red skimming the surface._

_Owen had never seen something so beautiful in his entire life. It was like a creature of some kind, but it was too large to be a fish. Although, it had scales that ran all over it. So what could it be? He gripped onto a small bar of the railing, rising on his toes to see if he could see more of it, just a closer look at it._

_The railing beneath his hand began to buckle, but the colour and the vivid, enticing creature urged him to stay, to hold on and lean over further. Before he knew it, the railing snapped and he was tumbling overboard. That’s when the fight to stay afloat came about. He fought against the waves but there was nothing he could do until someone noticed he was gone._

 

_*~*~*_

 

Owen looked at the beautiful mermaid sitting in front of him, her tailfins skimming the edge of the water. “So, you saw me and you fell off the side of your ship?” Claire smiled to herself. It was true. When he saw her tail, there was a familiarity about it, and he was only piecing it all together in that moment.

“Talk about falling for you, right?” he chuckled, looking down at his hands. His fingers played amongst each other, trying to avoid the look Claire was giving him. Her eyes were so green and beautiful, it took everything in him to  stay away. She made him forget he was actually stranded on an island by himself.

“Why do you always talk so sweetly to me?” she asked, and Owen looked up to her. Her eyelashes fluttered, and Owen took a deep breath in, unable to stop himself from smiling so much.

“Maybe you’re just hypnotising?” he smirked and bit his lip. God, she was driving him nuts and he was so happy to be under her power. He could think about her constantly and she wouldn’t bore him.

“Sorry, that’s a siren again.” she remarked quickly. “What are you planning on doing today?” she asked, her chin rising, as she spoke. Owen swallowed hard when he noticed that her hair was barely covering up her chest. He cleared his throat, let his hand cover his eye as he rubbed his brow. Claire titled her head and Owen swallowed through his temptation.

“I think I might explore the island a bit. Maybe it was an outpost for something.” he nodded as he thought on his idea. Claire gave a small pout of her bottom lip and Owen knew the next words that came out of his mouth were impulsive. “Did you want to come with me? I could carry you around.” he mentioned and Claire gave a soft shrug.

“When I leave the water, I won’t have my tail.” she twirled around her tail slightly, her fin making patterns on the waterline. “As long as I stay in water, this stays.” she explained. Handy note. “I like my tail.” she smiled, and Owen had to agree with her on that note. He couldn’t take his eyes off her tail at times.

“I like your tail too.” he mentioned and Claire perked up, her eyelashes fluttering as she looked at him.

“Wouldn’t you prefer it if I had legs?” she pursed her lips, a tentative smile appearing across her lips.

“Either way you’ll be sexy as hell.” he remarked, and she rolled her eyes.

“Be serious.” she splashed water up at him. He laughed before trying to splash water up at her. It wasn’t as effective.

“I am being serious. I think you’re gorgeous, fish or human.” he tried to compliment her, but he covered his face out of embarrassment. He actually just said that. He couldn’t believe he said that.

“I’ll take it as a compliment.” she flicked her tail up again, splashing at Owen. He chuckled as he finally stood up, dusting off his pants.

“I should go look around. See what I can find.” he told her and she nodded simply.

“I’ll be around.” Claire giggled, and moved herself off the base of the shore. She began splashing away into the water. Owen laughed along with her as swam away. Owen stripped out of shirt and moved towards the line of trees.

 

_*~*~*_

 

Owen hadn’t found much on the island thus far. It wasn’t a very large island, but it wasn’t particularly small either. He hadn’t seen anything of interest, more so that he was just getting into his search. He was exhausted though, the sun had set sometime when he was still searching for things amongst the island, and he was ready to cool down from the day.

He stripped out of his clothes, but decided to leave on his boxers as he suspected Claire might come back around. He didn’t exactly need Claire to see him like that, but he wouldn’t mind it. He rubbed the back of his neck before adjusting himself in his boxers.

Owen waded into the water, the crystal blue untainted by movement, not knowing exactly where Claire was, but suspected she would be around to cause him grief. Well, it was welcome grief. He liked her, he thought she was interesting and attractive and just all around breathtaking.

Owen went a little way out, the stars finally sparkling across the water and just enough that his toes touched the seabed. He stepped down, letting himself submerge underneath the water. When he rose, he took in a deep breath, and wiped the water from his face. Owen splashed the water over his shoulders and soak his chest. He stepped back, so he could have his feet touch the ground.  He let himself feel the cold water against him until a pair of hands moved up his back and shoulders. He turned.  _Claire_.

“Owen…” she spoke softly before moving around him gracefully. Claire kept her hands on his shoulders, tapping against his skin as she looked at him. She looked like she was gaining courage to ask something. “Please kiss me.” her words with timid and curious, and Owen searched her face for any doubt. None. Owen let his hands ran up from her hip, and tugging on the small of her back. She was forced against him, and his other hand skimmed up her jaw. Her face reacted to his touch so sensitively, Owen had to hold himself back from kissing her harshly.

Owen swallowed hard before tilting his head slightly to fit against Claire’s. His lips tentatively grazed hers, and as she gasped, Owen couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He held onto the back of her neck and let his lips crash against hers, pinning her tightly against him. Her chest was flush against his, and he revelled in the feeling. He let his tongue run across the seam of her lips, and as she gasped a little, he took his chance. Their tongues moved against each other, and Owen’s desire for Claire was overwhelming.

He finally pulled himself away from Claire, her brow creased in concern, as though she had done something wrong. But it was him, he knew this wasn’t right. Claire was so innocent and didn’t understand that everything in him begged him to take her, to make her moan his name. And that was wrong. “I should, uh, maybe go back. Sleep, y’know?” he mentioned, and Claire gave a slow nod. She kicked away from him, and submerged beneath the water. Owen let his head fall back, groaning to himself. He was fucking up left, right and centre.

He swam back to shore, the faint rumble from the ocean and as soon he wiped himself down with his singlet shirt, he dressed himself back in his navy uniform. He pinned himself up against the tree, and looked out onto the horizon, waiting for a splash of water, some indication that Claire was still out there. There was none. Owen slept uncomfortably and the feeling of regret in him. Not that he regretted kissing her.

He regretted that he stopped.


	3. An Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know how to feel about this chapter. I hope you like it?? xx

Owen had been searching the island the whole of the next day. He didn’t see Claire when he woke up but he thought on her the entire time he searched the island. He looked out past the trees and towards the ocean, wondering if he would see her splash about. He didn’t see much.

Owen found a pool of water, it went deep and hand a large array of dark rocks surrounding its rim. It wasn’t fresh water, so that was disappointing. Nearby there was a small hut, it was probably the middle of the island, and it was easy to get in to. It was made from bamboo, and managed to keep the hut relatively warm. He looked inside, a small two way radio in the corner, a chest of drawers with a few pieces of clothes and a large untainted bed. It looked comfortable and a nice place to rest. Owen had to admit that when he saw it, he sighed in relief.

Owen decided to take himself back to shore, give himself a chance to get some fruit he found near the shoreline. He took an apple from the ground, biting into it as Owen sat down by the edge of shore. He let the juices flow into his mouth, and he gave a heavy moan as he loved the taste of it. He missed drinking anything, so fruit juice was as close as he could get. Owen finished his apple quickly before going to the water’s edge, cupping water and rubbed it over his neck.

“Hey, Sailor.” a voice called out, and Owen looked out to the water, letting the water cool down the back of his neck. He let it run slowly down his back before walking to the edge of the water.

“Hey you,” he responded, watching her as she swam on her back, just a distance out. “I found this little pool in the middle of the island. It’s right near a look out. I think I can actually survive here for a little while longer.” he announced, and Claire stopped, swimming closer to him. She came right up onto the sand, dragging herself closer to him in the shallow water.

“That’s good.” she lied. Owen knew she did. She was acting shyer than normal, avoiding his eye like she was embarrassed to ask her a question. “You’re not getting sick of me, are you?” she looked up briefly before avoiding his eye again. Owen blinked a few times in shock of the question.

“Of course not.” he admitted honestly. Claire looked up with sweet, innocent eyes. “I love spending time with you. Seeing you everyday is making this all so bearable.” he smiled, and Claire pulled herself up a little further, her scales fading in colour as she was getting further out of deep water. They were pale, almost turning orange, it was making Owen worried.

“Can I ask you something?” she asked.

“Yeah, of course.” he responded simply.

“Why did you stop kissing me?” her question flowed easily, and Owen’s mouth felt dry.

“Claire, I-” he muttered but Claire stopped him quickly.

“I don’t want to be lied to.” she warned him, a scowl on her face that made Owen feel, for the first time, threatened. Claire was a sweet, beautiful individual, but it was now that Owen saw a dark side to her, a side he didn’t want to mess with.

“It’s wrong. I’m a human and I’ve been feeling things for you. Not good things.” he breathed out, and Claire looked at him in a state of disbelief, offended by his words. “And good things too.” he cracked a smile, and she gave one back, but their lips collectively knew that Owen wasn’t finished talking. “Claire, listen, you’re innocent, you don’t know what you’re doing to me, and I feel like I’m taking advantage of you.” he ran a hand over his hair in frustration. He didn’t want to feel all the things he had been, especially about denying Claire.

“You aren’t.” Claire gave a small giggle, and Owen shook his head, standing up from the sand.

“It doesn’t change how I feel. You’re a mermaid. You aren’t human.” he said harshly, and Claire gave a saddened sigh. Owen cursed himself. “I should go. I’m sorry.” he turned away from her, going back to the small cabin. He needed to be angry at himself whilst he fixed the damn radio.

 

**_*~*~*_ **

 

Owen had been working on the radio for a number of hours, the damn thing being more busted than he originally thought. He had to rewire a few things, fix it to get some sort of signal, but Owen doubted he would pick up any transmissions this far out. He had to hope though. But there were times where he wanted to stay there forever, have this island all to himself, stay with Claire for as long as possible. But she was a mermaid, too perfect and pure for him.

Owen walked to the little pool he had found, stripping down completely, finally able to get himself clean. He laid his clothes out along a branch and slid into the pool. Owen relaxed completely into the small pool, hanging onto the side, hand digging into the stones slightly. It was good to finally be able to get out of his boxers and let them dry. He was sure he would have to suffer in them for days.

A sudden sensation of two hands sliding up his body made him jump, clutching himself to hide his dick from anything that could be on him. Claire’s head emerged from the way, her hand running up the side of Owen’s neck and holding onto the back of his hair. The other kept a steady hand on his chest.

“I didn’t know you could get to this part of the island.” Owen said through gritted teeth, holding his breath as he cupped himself. Claire’s hand ran down his chest and reached down between them, his hands shaking around himself. Claire’s hand cupped him, and she began rubbing her hand against him. He groaned.

“I found a way.” she smiled, and her head tilted as she watched Owen’s brow furrow. “I wanted you to know that I will not have you deny me again.” her words filled with seduction, and her hand ran smoothly over him again. “Why are you acting so strange?” she whispered.

“Well, you’re touching something that is very sensitive.” he groaned out, his head flying back. She didn’t even know what she was doing and it was driving him insane. He needed her so badly, and he didn’t even know how to tell her.

“I thought it was your reproductive organ.” she inquired and Owen nodded rapidly.

“It is. It’s just that it’s sensitive, and uh, well..” he said, but soon had to stop as it got too hard to speak. He was so hard in her hand, he knew that. “Fuck.” he breathed out, his head falling forward into the crook of her neck. “I’m getting a lot of pleasure from this, and you should stop.” he almost begged her to stop. He didn’t know if he could stop himself if she kept touching him.

“But what if I don’t want to?” she whispered and he let out a long moan. Why did she have to simultaneously innocent and seductive. It wasn’t fair.

“It’d be very rude because I would want to do things with you too.” he admitted, a hand slipping to her waist and the other finding her soaking hair. He let his finger get a tight grip in it. Claire ran her hand slowly over him, and Owen could feel his breathing becoming uneasy.

“Soon,” she started before leaning into him. She kissed him sharply, biting on his bottom lip and tugging on it as her lips left his. “But for now.” she whispered, and submerged into the water. Owen’s hand slipped from her hair and gripping onto the rocks again. The next thing he felt was a pair of warm lips sliding up his shaft.

“Holy shit.” he hissed quickly, his body caving forward. He used the rocks to keep himself up, his fingers digging painfully into the sharp stones. He shouldn’t let her do this, but she wasn’t always as innocent as she made herself out to be. Owen regained his breathing, making sure it was in a good pace, but Claire was making it difficult.

Claire took him in her mouth, slowly running her tongue over his tip and circling it around him. He chuckled as the experience was becoming overwhelming. Owen had to grip onto the rocks harder to keep himself from running his hand through her hair. It was until she took him to his base that Owen’s breath caught and he couldn’t resist the temptation. He snaked a hand into her hair, helping in Claire’s aid on his cock.

Her mouth felt so good around him, slight vibrations rocking through him when she gave soft moans. Owen’s head fell back, his chest feeling like it would explode. He let his hips rock gently into her mouth, Claire’s hands taking hold of his hips, her tongue still working around his shaft.

There was a painful pleasure building at the base of his spine, an urgency to let it be released. His thrusts into her mouth became a little wilder, but as he realised he may have overstepped a line, Claire took him further into her mouth, her teeth running over his shaft. Owen took a harsh breath in, and as Claire’s tongue gracefully lingered on his cock, swirling around it, it tore him apart.

Owen came in a loud, unforgiving moan. He came into her mouth, spasms rocking over him as he left Claire swallow last bit of it. Owen let go of her hair, holding onto the rocks to support his tired, post-orgasm body. Claire came to the surface, running her thumb over her bottom lip and then biting it. She pressed herself to him, and Owen’s arm hooked around her back, leaning in to kiss her. She tasted like sea water and a slight tang, of what Owen guessed, was himself. Claire’s hand stayed on his chest as she let her lips part from him. Claire moved to the edge of the pool, her hands now laying across the rocks as she hoisted herself up.

“Claire, what are you doing?” Claire sat up on the rocks and Owen turned to her. Her tail finally kicked out of the water and laid across the rocks. Her scales shifted in colour, like Owen had seen earlier in the day. They went from their shining red, to a pale orange until there was only a pair of legs. Claire laid completely naked on the rock, and Owen could feel his heart skip a beat.

“I just want to be human for one night.” Claire breathed out nervously. Owen got out from the pool, trying to wipe away the excess water he had soaking across his body. He hovered over her for a moment, the feeling as though his body was shaking.

“Then, let me do something for you,” he whispered, his nose nudging against hers. She nodded, biting her lip. “Considering you’ve done something for me.” he smiled, and Owen let his hand fall to her cheek, checking one last time that she was going to be okay with this. She gave one last nod and Owen pressed his lips to her briefly. He then moved his kisses down her body, running down her neck, over the mounds of her breasts. He got to her belly, and her body shook underneath his tender kisses. Owen gripped onto her hips. Then, he delicately placed his lips lower, and lower, until he finally let his lips wrap around her clit.

“Oh,” she moaned under him. Owen smiled before letting his tongue run over it. Claire began moaning wildly, her back arching to have him closer. Owen had a tight grip on her hips before he moved them down to the rocks again. He let a hand slip down from her hip, and finally run it softly over her sex. “Owen, oh lord.” she whimpered as Owen sucked at her clit.  “Owen.” she moaned his name again. Claire’s hand ran through his hair, keeping his anchored to her sex.

She was breathing heavy once Owen’s finger slid inside her. He let his finger slid in and out slowly, then quickened his pace as she was getting more desperate, her back arching. He kept circling her clit with his tongue until he brushed his teeth against it, and Claire came quickly. “Owen!” Claire’s hand clutched into the back of his hair, keeping his face stuck between her thighs. Owen licked and sucked at her engorged sex, her moans of pleasure simmering down as he helped her ride out the last of her orgasm. Her whole body was shaking underneath him, and pressed his final kisses to her sex. He rose as Claire sat up, a state of shock and bliss. It was mesmerising to witness. Owen stood up, going to the tree and jumping into his pants. He took his shirt and handed it to Claire.

“Here.” he smiled as he helped Claire get into the navy jacket. It was so big on her, Owen helped her roll up the sleeves. She was incredibly cute in it, and Owen couldn’t believe he got a girl this beautiful to fall for him. “Put this on, I’ll take you back to the hut.” he extended his hand to her, and she took it. They started to walk, but Claire fell against him, obviously not used to walking yet. Owen picked her up, hooking an arm underneath her knees and walking slowly with Claire in his arms.

“Can I be more human there too?” she whispered, her fingers meeting her lips. He smirked before letting his lips fall to Claire’s.

“I was planning on it.” he responded softly. 


	4. A Goodbye and A Happy Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last part has finally arrived. Don’t kill me, but here it is. Please enjoy. xx

Owen continued to carry Claire, her fingers running along the bottom seam of Owen’s shirt that she now wore. There was almost an unspoken agreement to avoid talking for the time being, in case it spoiled the mood. Owen just wanted Claire so badly, to finally be able to have her. She looked up at Owen and finally her voice seemed to gain its strength.

“I should tell you, I do have to be back in the water in a couple of hours. I’ll dry out otherwise.” she explained and Owen nodded, smiling to her. He didn’t want her to feel like she had to hide things from him

“Noted. I’ll make sure you get back to the water soon.” he said simply. Claire gave a small sigh of relief before her head fell against his shoulder. They kept walking for a little while longer until they reached the hut. Claire reached down and opened the door, it lazily swinging open. Owen took small steps towards the bed until they were at the foot of the bed and Claire stepped out of his arms. She stood up, her legs only wobbling slightly but her hands were steady as they started to peel off his navy jacket. Owen’s mouth went dry as she let it drop to the floor, leaving her standing completely naked.

Owen slowly unbuckled his pants, rubbing himself to get the small amount of friction he needed. Claire stepped forward, reaching inside the opening in his pants, aiding in his efforts of friction. Owen gave a small groan before leaning down to kiss Claire. Their lips locked so perfectly, Owen wondered if they were made for each other.

Owen could feel himself getting hard again, just a little more friction will have him ready, but he didn’t need it when Claire was there. He stepped forward, letting his pants fall to his ankles and stepping out of them. Claire had to step backwards and let herself sit and fall back onto the bed. She pulled herself up further onto the bed, her hands feeling around the bedspread.

Owen knelt onto the bed, his knee on the inside of Claire’s, spreading her legs apart. He kept himself in his palm before he positioned himself at Claire’s entrance. He didn’t start, however, he merely cupped Claire’s face before leaning down and kissing her sweetly. He wanted to remember those beautiful lips, making sure in that moment that he could never forget how they felt against his, and how they made him feel. Their lips broke apart and all they did was smile at each other.

Claire let her hands grip behind his neck, then Owen pushed forward, letting his shaft glide into her. Claire gasped, her nails digging into his skin, and then a small laugh escaped her lips. Owen smiled at Claire and she gave an encouraging eye to continue. Owen took slow strides, never pushing himself too deep, but letting Claire feel the pleasure at first.

It was when her brow crinkled in a desperate expression that Owen let himself sink further. Claire’s head fell back, turning into the mattress. “You okay?” Owen asked, but as Claire gave a long and loud moan, he smiled to himself. He let himself pull out almost all the way, his tip just staying inside, and he thrust forward to the hilt. Claire moaned quickly, it getting caught in her throat in shock.

The only sounds that could be heard was flesh against flesh, skin against skin. Their moans matched each other, in length and volume. Claire would whimper at times, which cause Owen to give a hungry growl. He didn’t know what possessed him to do such a thing, but it was the coiling within him that could not be stopped.

Owen kept up a good pace, making Claire’s legs wrap around him and cling to him. She pushed against him, keeping him close and never letting him get too far away from her. Owen pressed himself against her, his hand to the side of her on the bed and the other using her hip to help him thrust. Claire was clenching into the bed sheet and her toes curling against his back. Owen had never had someone so weak in his arms before. She had a fire in her that could constantly burn brighter than him, but she whimpered in such a way that made him feel like he was water to her flame.

Claire’s muscles gripped around him tightly, and then Claire shouted his name in an ear-piercing shout. Her whole body suddenly clung to him, Owen’s body kept pinned against her, though he kept thrusting just as hard and as deep. Claire kept gasping, the pleasure at the base of Owen’s spine getting tighter.

Claire’s muscles were tightening again, her sighs of pleasure becoming increasingly sharper and obviously harder to keep under control. Owen pushed himself, grunting every time he thrust, and the tighter Claire’s muscles clenched, it became harder to control himself. Then, Claire came again, gasping for air desperately. Owen flew apart, his climax reaching its peak and he tried to help Claire ride out her orgasm, but as he slipped into her, he froze for just a moment. Claire gave a desperate whimper before Owen took slow strides into Claire.

They both fell apart, a lot of panting between them, and Owen was just as stunned as Claire was. “So that is how humans mate?” Claire asked, panting and trying to catch her breath. She curled to Owen’s side and he nodded. He let out a heavy sigh before looking down at her expectant eyes.

“Well, yeah, but we do it for pleasure too.” he smiled and Claire giggled lightly.

“I can understand that.” she whispered. They stayed there for a while, listening to the ocean crash on the shore and the different animals as they slept. Owen could fall asleep happy with Claire in his arms, but he knew he couldn’t have her for long.

“You should get back in the water soon. You’re drying out, I can feel it.” Owen confessed, his hands running over her skin, which almost felt like sandpaper. When he touched his own skin, he felt sweat covering him.

“I’m tired...I want to stay here for a while longer.” she muttered, her eyes closing slightly.

“Only a little more.” he muttered, kissing the top of her head. She snuggled up on his chest, her finger running over his chest hair.

When Owen finally got Claire to get up, she managed to walk a little better. Owen kept his arm around her, just placing his jacket over her shoulders as they walked to the pool. Owen lazily put his pants on, so they slipped now and against. Claire giggled. They reached the pool and Claire took off Owen’s jacket before she sat on the edge of the pool, letting her hair cover her chest.

Owen left his jacket and a pair of sweatpants he found in the hut by the tree before he helped Claire settle back into the water. One moment she had legs, then the next she was growing scales and they turned into the shimmering red they once were. Owen smiled.

“I’ll see you later. Gotta soak up all the water I can.” Claire leaned onto the rocks, waiting for Owen to lean back down. He did so, letting Claire’s hand touch the side of his face as their lips moved against one another. When Claire finally moved away, Owen almost fell into the pool as he involuntarily followed her. Owen went back to his hut, a yawn falling from his mouth. He fell onto his bed, letting the softness take him and he drifted off to sleep.

Owen woke up with a distracting sound blaring. He couldn’t ignore it, with it’s grainy nature and screeching. It was when Owen turned to his side and saw the radio in the corner that he sprung from his bed. A red light was flashing as different transmissions came in. It was his ship, asking if anyone had picked up a man overboard. Owen smiled before jumping from the bed. He went over to the machine and paused for a moment. There were thoughts in his head, asking if he wanted to leave or not. He had to leave if he wanted to live.

Owen held the microphone to his mouth, speaking quickly to give all his credentials and deliver a distress signal to his location. He spoke it several times before he listen for any feedback. Nothing so far. Then a throat was cleared behind him. Owen spun to see Claire at his door. She wore the sweatpants and Owen’s jacket he left by the tree. She had a disappointed look on her face. She must have heard him, begging for a rescue. He hoped she didn’t think she was the cause of his wanting to leave. In fact, she was the reason he wanted to stay, he just could live on that island and survive for much longer.

“I just came to see if you wanted food.” Claire muttered.

“Claire.” Owen tried to say, but Claire just waved her hand.

“You were bound to leave.” Claire started to walk off, but Owen sprung up. He raced over to her. Taking her arm, he pulled her back, letting his lips crash down onto hers. Claire gave a startled sound against him. She pulled away from him, her hand pressed against his chest. “Why did you do that?” she asked, trying to get her breath back.

“I needed you to know that just because I want to get off this island, it doesn’t mean I feel anything less for you.” Owen let his hands cup her face. She rested into his hand, her eyes fluttering up to look at him.

“You mean it?” she asked and Owen gave a small nod. He hugged tightly onto her, and she sighed into his chest before he gave a sigh.

“C’mon, I’m starving.” he mentioned, but Claire started to push Owen back to his hut.

“No, you stay by that thing. I’ll get some of those apples you like.” she smiled and began to slowly walk around the island. Owen watched her for a bit before he heard someone talking over the radio. He gave a sigh before going to his hut and responding.

His ship was still in the area, which means there was a rescue boat coming to the island and rescue him. Owen told Claire that the ship would pick him up the next day. She wasn’t too happy about it, but she knew she had to let him leave. He stayed with her by the pool, talking for most of the night, kissing for some of it, but Owen fell asleep against the rocks. He didn’t mind it, as long as he got to spend his last night with Claire.

The ship docked just a bit out from the island, a small boat coming to the island. Claire sat on the bank of the shore, Owen pinned back together in his clothes as he waited. He didn’t know what he should do, but he just stood there, until his heart couldn’t take the torment it was going through. Owen knelt down next to Claire.

“I don’t want to leave you.” he muttered. Claire’s hand went to the side of his face, a small smile growing as she looked at him.

“I’ll find you.” he gave simply.

“How do you know?” Owen wanted to know, wanted to make sure that he would see her again, to have her in his arms once more. He needed to know he could love her one day.

“Haven’t you heard? Mermaids kiss only one sailor. You were my one. I’ll find you, no matter the distance.” Claire smiled then she glanced over her shoulder, she saw the ship and gave a soft sigh. She didn’t even kiss him before she moved back into the water. Owen stood up, watching the last shimmer of her tail grace the top of the water.

 

_***~*~*** _

 

It had been six months.

_Six months._

He was given leave but his superiors said that after his ‘traumatic experience’ he may be discharged. It was a blow that Owen couldn’t face. But he knew it was probably for the better. Owen had been working at a gym part time, to get himself doing something. He hadn’t been a fan of the water because all it did was remind him of her.

Of Claire.

He had some flings, nothing of real substance, they all just a surrogate for what he really craved. They didn’t mind much, not exactly wanting to date Owen. He was emotionally distant when he met people, so anything he gave to people was cold and only wanting to feel warmth.

Owen stayed in his apartment that day, it felt like something was coming, like he had to wait for it to come or he’d miss it. He ordered in, waiting in his apartment and watching bad TV. Although he rarely watched it before his visit to the island, he watched it a lot more once he came home. There was a slow knock on his door, meaning his food would be at the door. Then the knocking started to hammer. Owen rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming.” Owen said, lazily getting up from the couch. He reached into his jeans trying to find his wallet. He opened his door, but never looked up until he found his wallet. He was going to pull out money when he saw a red-headed woman. “Claire?” he muttered. She smiled simply, and Owen could feel his heart racing.

“Hi.” she greeted, and as her eyes looking at him with confusion. Owen inspected Claire; her hair was shorter, perfectly straight  and she was able to stand on her legs so perfectly, it was like she was always human. “Can I come in?” she asked and Owen knew he was staring. He nodded frantically, tucking his wallet back into his pocket.

“Yeah. Just uh, over there.” he said gesturing inside. “What are you doing out of the water?” he asked as Claire settled down her bag. It fell from her arm and onto the floor easily, but the slight movement made it so hard for Owen not to look at her legs. She wore grey skinny jeans that hugged onto her thighs.

“I’ve been looking for you for five months.” Claire said as she turned around, tucking her hair behind her ear. “I missed you.” she avoided his eye, almost shy of her words.

“You should get back into the water soon. You’ll dry out. I have bathtub if you need it.” Owen said, the slight worry of her being out of the water for too long made him extremely panicked.

“Owen.” Claire started, catching onto Owen’s arm. Her touch was real. She was real. Owen thought he was living in a dream, but with her touch, she was real. She looked at him with an almost regretful eye. “I’ve been looking for you for five months.” she explained slower and then it was sinking in. “I’m not a mermaid anymore.” she finished, and Owen shook his head, his jaw dropping.

“Claire, you can’t do that! C’mon, we’ve gotta get to the water.” he tried to pull on her arm, but she was persistent and stayed where she was.

“Owen,” she said calmly, taking Owen to the couch, letting him sit down. “I can’t be a mermaid again. My fins are gone. I dried up months ago.” Claire’s eyes were sad, and Owen felt so guilty for being the reason she lost that part of her.

“I never wanted that for you.” he explained, and with Claire’s hand on his knee, he let the guilt seep in.

“I wanted it for me, Owen. Not everything is about you, sailor.” she shook her head, smiling and Owen couldn’t help but chuckle. He shifted closer to her, his hand reaching up tentatively to her face. He let his palm cup her face, and she sighed into it.

“Claire, I can’t believe you came here. You found me.” Owen laughed a bit, surprised by all of this. He was trying to process the whole thing, and all he could think about was kissing her. He wanted to kiss her, but he didn’t trust himself to spoil a moment.

“I said I would.” Claire whispered back and her lips were on his quickly. When she pulled back, Owen smiled widely.

“God I’ve missed those lips.” he chuckled and went back to kissing her. Claire immediately removed her jacket and took her shirt above her head. It was escalating quickly, but Owen knew he wanted it to happen to. He just didn’t realise how much until he finally got to have Claire as his again.

Owen undressed quickly, his cock stirring in his boxers. He kept them on, helping Claire undress, pulling down her skinny jeans slowly. She wore matching lacy red underwear and Owen smirked. She knew this would happen, and he couldn’t be more thankful for that. Owen watched as Claire unclipped the bra and started to take off her underwear. Owen did the same and relaxed into the couch. He started to rub his shaft, trying to get it harder. Claire knelt at his knees, her hand softly and gracefully running over Owen’s cock. Owen gave a small groan.

Claire sat down on his lap, and Owen gave a small thrust at first, needing to feel himself drive home. Claire’s legs wrapped around his waist, and Owen placed a hand on her back. Claire’s hands steadied on his shoulder, before she let her arms glid around his neck, leaning in closer to him. Their bodies were pressed together, and Owen gave a small thrust, his knees raised slightly. One of Claire’s hands rested back on it, and Owen’s lips went to her neck.

“I could be so in love with you one day.” he muttered against her skin, and she shivered. She cupped his face, and looked into his eyes, staring back at him with the emerald eyes that made him weak.

“Maybe I could learn to love you too.” Claire whispered back, her lips falling to his. When they both finally reached their climax, it was a harmony of moans and longing that six months had kept.

The rest of the night they spent together in each other’s arms. Owen asked if she missed the ocean. She said it was nothing like the way she missed him. Claire said that she stayed in the water for a month before finally deciding to get out and find Owen. They didn’t leave each other’s side for a long time, just talking about what Claire had been doing, what she was experiencing as a human, and Owen was falling so in love with her. He would just have to wait to tell her that. 


End file.
